Planet Savenus
Planet Savenus '''is a planet in the Zoolar System. It is the second planet from the Sun and it is named after the Roarman goddess of love and beauty. As the second brightest natural object in the night sky after the Moon, Savenus can cast shadows and, rarely, is visible to the naked eye in broad daylight. Savenus lies within Earth's orbit, and so never appears to venture far from the Sun, setting in the west just after dusk and rising in the east a bit before dawn. Savenus orbits the Sun every 224.7 Earth days. With a rotation period of 243 Earth days, it takes longer to rotate about its axis than any planet in the Zoolar System and goes in the opposite direction to all but Urantler (meaning the Sun rises in the west and sets in the east). Savenus does not have any natural satellites, a distinction it shares only with Mewcury among planets in the Zoolar System. Savenus is a terrestrial planet and is sometimes called Earth's "sister planet" because of their similar size, mass, proximity to the Sun, and bulk composition. It is radically different from Earth in other respects. It has the densest atmosphere of the four terrestrial planets, consisting of more than 96% carbon dioxide. The atmospheric pressure at the planet's surface is 92 times that of Earth, or roughly the pressure found 900 m (3,000 ft) underwater on Earth. Savenus is by far the hottest planet in the Zoolar System, with a mean surface temperature of 735 K (462 °C; 863 °F), even though Mewcury is closer to the Sun. Savenus is shrouded by an opaque layer of highly reflective clouds of sulfuric acid, preventing its surface from being seen from space in visible light. It may have had water oceans in the past, but these would have vaporized as the temperature rose due to a runaway greenhouse effect. The water has probably photodissociated, and the free hydrogen has been swept into interplanetary space by the solar wind because of the lack of a planetary magnetic field. Savenus' surface is a dry desertscape interspersed with slab-like rocks and is periodically resurfaced by volcanism. As one of the brightest objects in the sky, Savenus has been a major fixture in human culture for as long as records have existed. It has been made sacred to gods of many cultures, and has been a prime inspiration for writers and poets as the '''morning star and evening star. Savenus was the first planet to have its motions plotted across the sky, as early as the second millennium BC. As the planet with the closest approach to Earth, Savenus has been a prime target for early interplanetary exploration. It was the first planet beyond Earth visited by a spacecraft (Marine Mammal 2 in 1962), and the first to be successfully landed on (by Savenera 7 in 1970). Savenus' thick clouds render observation of its surface impossible in visible light, and the first detailed maps did not emerge until the arrival of the Magellan orbiter in 1991. Plans have been proposed for rovers or more complex missions, but they are hindered by Savenus' hostile surface conditions. Category:Zoolar System Category:Planets